Internal combustion engines with turbochargers are basically known in the motor vehicle sector. Typically, an exhaust gas flow out of the combustion engine is used to drive a turbine wheel. This turbine wheel is for example coupled via a shaft to a compressor wheel which ensures a compression of supplied fresh air in the combustion space. Such a precompression or “charging” leads to an increased engine power or increased torque compared to conventional internal combustion engines. However, with internal combustion engines charged in such a manner, there exists the problem of the so-called “turbolag”, which in particular occurs on running up and accelerating from low rotational speeds of the vehicle, thus when the internal combustion engine is to be rapidly accelerated into regions of increased power. This is due to the fact that the increased air quantity requirement on the air feed side may only be provided with some delay (amongst other things caused by the inertia of the system of the turbine wheel and compressor wheel).